


I Wanna Be With You

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chocolate, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any, by any means necessary</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Be With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mirrored_Illusions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirrored_Illusions/gifts).



‘All you need is love. But a little chocolate now and then doesn’t hurt.’ 

For Dean, he had both love and chocolate, and it was the best of both worlds. After a round of love making, he lay in Sam’s arms, snuggling with his brother as they shared a box of Godiva chocolates. Sam was a presence of love and warmth, and passion—all tan skin and strong, toned muscles, so damn gorgeous. 

Dean slowly devoured the treat, savoring the rich, sweet deliciousness. Sam found himself captivated by the sight of Dean’s lips, so plush and wet, and soft, and he wanted to kiss him. 

When Dean got down to the last piece of heavenly sweet chocolate, Sam couldn’t resist being playful; he snatched the treat out of Dean’s hand then placed it between his lips, and then he leaned in as Dean opened his mouth. Tiny piece by sweet piece, Dean nibble off bites of the chocolate until he reaches Dean’s pouty, soft lips, and he kissed him, hot and passionate and lovely sweet. 

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean to hold him close as they kissed, “Love you,” he murmured softly. 

Dean smiled brightly, whispering “Love you, too.” 

So yes, Dean had both love and chocolate in his life, and it was a good life—it was all he could want or need. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/720892.html?thread=95130876#/t95130876)


End file.
